Alternate Dimensions
by A Bittersweet Liar
Summary: A reality where Flash wasn't killed, and the rest of the founding members were, making that Flash go rogue, and edge towards the borderline of insanity. He decides to replace Justice League's Flash with himself. But Justice Lords Batman interferes, and asks JL's Batman to watch out for Flash, Batman agrees. BatFlash! Warning: Slash, & Dark Themes. If you don't like, don't read.
1. Interlude I: Dimensional Guests

**Character(s):** Batman, Justice Lord Batman, & Alternate Dimension's Wally West/Flash.

**Genre:** Angst, Suspense, Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Crime, & Mystery. [For the whole story]

**Idea/Prompt:** _The Justice Lords had gone rogue at the death of Flash, but what if there was a dimension where 6 of the founding members were killed instead of Wally. What would become of that Wally? And how does this affect the Justice League's Wally?_

**Length:** 602 words.

**Pairing(s):** _broken!_Justice Lord Batman/Justice Lord Flash, _slight!_Justice Lord Batman/Justice League Flash, Shayera/John, Green Arrow/Black Canary, and eventual BatFlash: Justice League's Batman/Flash.

**Rating:** Teen/PG-13; for _now_.

**Summary:** So basically, the alternate Wally loses his Justice League members, turns slightly insane, and tries to find a reality where none of the founding members have died yet. He decides to replace the Justice League's Flash, by termination or sending the League's Wally into _his_ galaxy. But Justice Lord Batman interferes, as he's worried about Justice League's Flash, and doesn't want to see _another_ Flash die. He informs Justice League's Batman, who decides to keep watch over his Flash.

**Author's Note:** This was an idea that popped up after watching the Justice Lord episode, and reading an amazing BatFlash where in _most_ dimensions, Wally died, and the League always managed to go rogue. So I wanted to write one where Flash does live, and turns rogue instead. The whole point of this story is to show that it's possible to make _a_ Wally West, out of hundreds, to turn evil, if you know where to strike.

**Warning(s):** There will be mentions of Sex, Slash, Torture, Drugs, and lots of Blood in the _later_ chapters. So _beware_, if you don't like that, **don't** read this.

* * *

_Alternate Dimensions_

* * *

**Interlude: Dimensional Guests**

Batman wonders how he got here. After all, he was due for another round in patrolling Gotham, when he suddenly got a call from _him_. He had never expected that he'd even try to contact any of them, after the incident that happened the last time they'd met. But Batman was curious, and since he had some spare time due to all the increasing number of heroes, and less need for monitor duty, he could take the call. And he did.

Next thing he knew, he found himself in a dark alley talking to himself, literally that is. He wondered, how would the League react if they had found out? But brushed off the idea, what Batman did as Batman concerned him and _no one else_. If the League needed to know, he'd tell them.

Batman stands against the wall; gaze completely focused on the man beside him, as he asks "What do you want?" The man smiles, amusement slightly obvious, before he replies calmly "I need to tell you something". Batman raises an eyebrow behind his black cowl and utters "go on".

"When we met I had been looking for alternate dimensions in which Flash would still be living. I gave up looking after locking up my teammates. But one day, I stumbled upon a dimension where Flash was alive, but the rest of us _weren't_. In this reality, Flash had gone rogue, quit the League, and became an unstoppable evil, one of the greatest criminal masterminds in that world."

Batman stares at the Justice Lords Batman with a look of indifference, but his tone suggests otherwise. "What does _this_ have to with me?" the anger clearly evident.

"_That_ Flash, may be planning to replace your Flash with himself, or may terminate the Flash of your world. I know you can handle yourselves. But this Flash has taken his love of science and used it, to make himself invulnerable to any type of wounds. He has also managed to use his speed, in ways that your Flash would _still_ not be able to... He also kills mercilessly. I have not yet figured out what could have made that Wally become like this_,_ but it must have been cruel for him to become the same thing he had never wanted to be..." trailing off his words, sad look in his eyes, and in that moment despite the slight guilt Batman feels, he is glad that their Wally _didn't_ die.

Batman remains silent for a while, before stating "I'll make sure to keep tabs on the Flash then." before turning away to leave, and almost, just almost, Batman could have sworn he heard the other him utter "I know you will. But can you keep him safe like I couldn't? I'm **you** after all..." and fades away into the night. It's already 10:30 p.m. but the Batman dressed in silver and black makes no move to walk away as he leans against the wall, looking the very definition of miserable for one mere moment. 'Oh Wally. I really-miss you _so _much_._' before walking away into the darkness that was Gotham City.

* * *

And somewhere along the empty alleyways of Keystone City, a man appears dressed in a deep crimson spandex suit, with a white Flash symbol on his suit. Except for the fact that his suit didn't have a cowl, and that the black-haired man wore a mask without white-lenses, he could've been mistaken for the flash. but as suddenly as this masked-man had appeared, he had vanished as well.

A wicked-pleased smile crept upon his lips as the male uttered, sounding almost relieved "_I made it._"

**End Interlude.**


	2. Chapter 1: Rain, Memories, & Rapid

**Character(s):** Batman, Wally West/Flash, Booster Gold, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Mister Miracle/Scott, Big Barda/Barda & Alternate Dimension's Wally West(_Wallace_)/Flash(_Rapid_).

**Genre:** Angst, Suspense, Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Crime, & Mystery. [For the whole story]

**Idea/Prompt:** _The Justice Lords had gone rogue at the death of Flash, but what if there was a dimension where 6 of the founding members were killed instead of Wally. What would become of that Wally? And how does this affect the Justice League's Wally?_

**Length:** 3,009 words.

**Pairing(s):** _broken!_Justice Lord Batman/Justice Lord Flash, _slight!_Justice Lord Batman/Justice League Flash, Shayera/John, Green Arrow/Black Canary, _past!_Alternate Dimension Wally/Alternate Dimension's Hal Jordan, and eventual BatFlash: Justice League's Batman/Flash.

**Rating:** Teen/PG-13; for _now_.

**Summary:** Wally dwells on past yet-_still_ unwanted memories. Batman thinks about Wally, and what Justice Lord Batman had told him. Wally monitors the Watchtower. Small snippets of the other League members. And a scene with Evil Wally.

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm sure this chapter was worth the wait, or at least I hope it was worth the wait. This chapter focuses on memories of Wally West, a bit of his past, what Batman feels and thinks about, other League members, and a scene with evil Flash. Justice Lord Batman will appear in the next chapter. I hope Batman wasn't too out of character, but to make sure I stay in character, I plan on watching more Batman shows/movies, and reading more about him in general.

Thank you all for the support! I'm grateful that people are enjoying this story. I'm also enjoying writing this as well.

**Warning(s):** There will be mentions of Sex, Slash, Torture, Drugs, and lots of Blood in the _later_ chapters. So _beware_, if you don't like that, **don't** read this.

* * *

_Alternate Dimensions_

* * *

**Chapter 1 'Rain, Memories, & Rapid'.**

Thunder cackles into the sky, while lightning flashes, raindrops fall, drowning out the noise of the city, and for a single moment, one can-could think the city was peaceful. But the thunder roared even louder, the rain falls harder, and the sky looks as black as a never-ending abyss. He grimaces, and wonders _why_ Keystone is looking so depressing.

He remembers Uncle Barry. He remembers screaming "_Uncle Barry! No!"_ and he also remembers the silence afterwards. He also realizes that he'll never hear the familiar friendly tone of his Uncle uttering "Hey there Kiddo. How's it going?" or not even, the angry scolding "WALLY! What the _Hell _were you thinking, taking on Captain Cold and Captain Boomerang by yourself? **You **_could've died!**"**_ and he _misses_ the sweet words filled with pride as Uncle Barry would utter while ruffling his hair "Great Job Kid. Now, how about we go back home, and grab some food to eat~"

He bites his lips _hard_, ignoring how **much** his eyes stung with regretful tears. He wishes he could run away, but right now, he's Wally West, _not_ the Flash, and ignores the voice in his head whispering "_You'll never be good as Barry..."_

He closes his eyes, and wishes he was 14, and tagging along with Flash and Uncle Hal. Now Hal's quit, John's the only lantern left, and Wally is alone. He misses the sense of familiarity. He misses hanging out with Dick, Roy, Garth, Raven, Kori, and Cyborg, he **even** misses Jinx, but now, _none of them_ are here. Wally hates the silence more, and the rain clings to his clothes like a wet sponge. He doesn't feel cold, not _anymore_...

He wonders, in a world where hope was so thin, that you could cut it off, why did the date of his father's death make him feel so miserable. His lips tremble with fear, as he remembers the yelling, the bruising, and the never-ending pain. It hurts, it hurts so much; Wally wants to cry again, and have his Uncle Barry hold him, but Uncle Barry is dead, and Wally is _alone_.

He hates the fact that he knows his hope is weakening, because Barry's _gone_...and Wally, well, Wally _grew _up. He went to university, got a degree in Forensic Science, and moved _away_ from Aunt Iris, the_ only_ family he had, in this world. Even his mother had **long** been gone, or dead, if he was being accurate. Wally flinches when the rain drops sound like the soft thumping of feet, the thunder is roaring more loudly this time, and when he sees the flash of light in the dark sky, his shoulders stiffen up, and Wally digs his nails harder against his palms.

He remembers burning, pain, heat so intense, he closes his eyes again. And this time when he opens them, it's no longer raining, and the silence is softened by the whirring of the glowing screen in front of him.

He snaps out completely when a voice asks him "Flash, are you awake?" and Wally smiles weakly, his insides coiling in shame, his tears slowly rise to the surface, before he blinks them back, forces a laugh despite the tightening of his expression, and utters "Me? Of course I'm awake Bats, what _else_ would I be?" and tries not to wince as he thinks of hands crashing down against his skin, over and over again, blood on his hands, Aunt Iris crying, and a dark world.

He makes sure to grin brighter, and ignores how Batman's eyes narrow at him, before instantly Batman turns away, and continues on typing. Wally then glances at the large screens showing many tinier screens. He almost smiles when he sees Black Canary and Green Arrow sparring, and actually snorts when Black Canary flips the larger man onto his back and thinks 'I am _so_ disappointed in you Oliver~' and feels his earlier gloominess slowly disappear.

* * *

Batman, who was watching Flash from the corner of his eyes, quirks his lips to an almost-smile when he notices that Flash was slouching slightly as his eyes flicked through the screens. The expressions that were dancing on Flash's face, made Batman slightly relax; but it left his inner curiosity at Flash's oddness up for debate, because he _wanted_ to know, what could've made Wally look _so_ sad. He wonders if it had to do with Barry, but when Flash was sleeping, or lost in thought to be exact, the words leaving his lips were "Sorry. I'm _so_ sorry." "Please _stop_!" "Why'd you leave _**me**_?" Batman _had_ known Barry, and he knew the other would rather **die** than hurt Wally, and wonders if the person Wally had been talking about was one of Wally's parents.

He snaps out of his thoughts, when he hears Wally laugh joyfully and loudly, he feels tingles course through him, and curses himself for letting his feelings run amok. He shook his head, and ignored the weird desire to _see _Wally smiling, and focused on getting his work done; he placed his stoic expression back on his face. He still had many briefings to go through, and many reports to read, before monitor duty with Flash would end. He also ignores the part of him that wishes the night to never end.

But the earlier worry still courses through his mind, as he thinks about the League, Luthor –_he tries not to growl_-, Grodd –ignores the distaste that fills his lips-, and Justice Lord's Batman's last words. _"I know you will. But can you keep him safe like _**I** _couldn't? I'm _you_ after all~"_ Batman feels uncomfortable; he didn't like how sad the Justice Lord Batman had sounded then, and wonders if there really had been something going on with Justice Lord Batman and Justice Lord Flash, before he died that is. How could Batman be affected by one speedster so easily? But deep inside him, the part of him that still cared about others knew that Wally's death could affect him so easily. The emotions that the other Batman had shown were more of one who had lost _a lover_, not a teammate or a friend _that _he was pretty sure of. Because Bruce **knew** himself, he was _only _that nice to his lovers, or to crying children who had recently lost their family.

He didn't like the fact that Justice Lord Batman actually considered a Flash, an alternate Wally, a threat, and wondered if he should prepare himself. But his mind was reeling, a Wally that was intelligent _beyond_ the usual intelligence that Batman knows Wally doesn't show, a Wally that was a mastermind criminal, one of the best criminals in that world, and a Wally who _kills_.

The facts were hard to add up, and Batman sneaked another glance to Wally, and couldn't imagine the speedster as anything but a smiling, lovable goofball, with his sad moments. How could the _other_ him truly believe that any Wally could turn evil, and Batman finds himself asking a similar question to the one his counterpart had asked 2 days ago. "What could make Wally become evil?" and finds himself gritting his teeth, the images appearing in his head were not pretty at all. He assumes it's got to have been worse than what the Joker would do, because Wally had interacted and fought with the Joker several times, whenever he was free to help Batman out.

And Wally had also been kidnapped once by the Joker –_a mistake that Batman would make sure _**not** _to repeat_-, and a deep uneasy feeling filled his guts. He was only glad, -though he _didn't _show it then- that Wally hadn't suffered any kind of trauma from the event. Though it had only been 2 hours, the worry that had filled him was something he _never_ wanted to experience again, he was sure Shayera and John had it worse, their worry nearly suffocated Batman, he was just glad to be away from them when they had found Wally. Batman had also made sure to hit Joker pretty hard that day.

He resumes typing as he ignores the inner turmoil inside him. For now, Wally was _safe_, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Flash watches as John and Shayera dance around each other, before trying to attack the other, and is glad that John broke up with Vixen. He liked Mari, but John would _undoubtedly_ have hurt her, because the fool was **still** crazy about Shay, and Wally _didn't_ want to see Mari try to live up to something impossible, -_he __**knew**__ how that felt like_- and brushed away the desire to grimace. He was glad to have heard she was dating a model of some sort, or was it an actor? He couldn't remember much, but seeing Shayera and John together made Wally smile. He liked seeing both of his closest friends _happy_. He ignores the fact that he _can't_ remember a time when he was genuinely happy these past years –since had Barry died, is _also_ ignored as well.

That was when he noticed Booster Gold in another training room, looking pained beyond words as Big Barda sat on him. He noticed Mister Miracle smiling amusedly, and Wally _couldn't_ help but to laugh out loud. Booster had been looking _so _pitiful, while Skeets had been zipping around Booster, trying to find a way to help the blonde hero who lay flat on the floor in pain. He read the movements of Barda's lips as she asked with a smirk "Give up Hero?" he saw Booster scowl, and murmur "Never". But when Barda moved her legs so that they were over each other, he sees the agony that Booster was already in somehow increase as the facial expressions on Booster's face changed into one of slight pain, to extreme pain, and smiled as he thought 'Booster's **too **much of a proud idiot. He should just give in. I _would_ have~' He winces as he notices that she's a foot taller than Booster, and hopes the blond will give in, just so that Booster would be able to live another day. Mister Miracle seems to laugh and utter something; his face is slightly turned, so Wally has trouble reading the hero's lips, but manages to catch something like "_love_..._stop_", "_his spine_..._break_..._please_' and the last two words "_for me?_"

Wally flushes slightly against his mask and cowl, and remembers his last mission with the two. Their love was _something else_ entirely. It wasn't what Shay and John had, it was _stronger_, because Barda would do **anything** for Scott, and Scott would do the same. They understood one another, loved each other, were committed to each other, and would die for each other. He was _almost _envious. He wondered if he could _ever _have such a love. And suddenly Wally felt disgusted with himself. No he couldn't, his father had once said that no one would love someone as _broken_ as Wally, someone like Wally who liked both men and women. He was disgusting, and Wally bit his lips hard enough not to let out a whimper of pain, as the self-loathing hit him hard.

While struggling with his feelings, Wally missed out upon a sweet-yet-gentle kiss between the married couple. Booster's apology to the giant women, as she grinned and told him "We should do_ this_ sometime again?" while Booster grimaced and replied "Yeah sometime. Like**_never_ **I hope~ Because I _don't_ think my back is gonna feel better any sooner Barda." Barda's grin didn't decrease, but a slight worried look entered her eyes, as Scott smiled apologetically and told the blond "I do hope you feel better Booster. And if your back does continue hurting you, then you should go to the infirmary before it gets worse, and get a lecture from Batman, okay?"

By uttering Batman, the blond hero quickly nodded, without putting up much of a fight about how much he hated the infirmary, and told the married couple, before they began to walk away "Yeah sure, I will. Thanks Miracle, you too Barda~ When I'm feeling better, we could practice some more I guess?" a soft smile was returned from both heroes, Barda grinning brightly as she nodded, before they both murmured their goodbyes and exited the room. Booster slumped against the wall with a groan as he uttered "I guess I owe Ted $50 _now_." before sighing about his decreasing amount of money, which occurred since he became friends with Ted. Booster mutters something about "I **really** need to find myself a new best friend..." before leaving the training room as well.

Wally's chest felt heavy, like something was keeping him from breathing, and every second he felt like crying. He hated the feeling, he hated feeling unsettled, but ever since 2 days ago, he's been feeling off, like _speedforce_ off. He wasn't sure if something happened down on Earth, but one can never be too sure, after all, that's something he learned from Uncle Bar-and Wally cuts off his thoughts, and turns his attention back to the monitors. He notes that Barda, Booster, and Scott had already left, and inwardly he feels _slightly_ disappointed. He had wanted to see the outcome of Barda VS Booster, but oh well; he was **supposed **to be focusing on other monitors as well.

And that was how Wally West a.k.a. 'The Flash' spent his evening with Batman in mostly silences, and small talk, while his eyes were trained on the dim-yet-glowing screens, and the empty hallways and rooms on those screens.

* * *

**2 Days Ago...**

**Keystone City, 22:00 CDT.**

He glanced at the unfamiliar streets, and despite how _familiar _they seemed; the changes had bothered him immensely. He noticed buildings, which in _his_ world, had been run down, or destroyed. He sees a happier Keystone, and almost wants to throw up. Because in this world, the Justice League are _still_ alive; none of the founders were dead, not even **he** was dead in this dimension. He is glad, but as flashes of a handcuffed Diana along with a weak and bleeding J'onn flood his mind, he felt _**really**_ sick instead. The nausea was distracting him from thinking clearly, and he curses dimensional travel, and clutches his stomach, resisting the urge to upchuck everything he had eaten since before he entered this dimension.

He staggered in his steps until he neared a brick wall, and leant against it, breathing heavily, and tried to keep himself cool, and not queasy. It failed, and he threw up all over the garbage can beside him. The acid burned his throat, and as he spit out whatever food he had managed to consumed the day before. He ignores the red liquid staining the garbage. Ignores how awful he feels, ignores the churning in his stomach, and walks away.

It was time to start his plan. He would make sure that _this time_ Luthor really did die, before he ever managed to hurt the Justice League. He laughed. The image of a bleeding Luthor with his insides pulled out, and looking scared delighted him very much. He would _enjoy_ killing this Luthor; enjoy it just like he _enjoyed_ killing the Luthor in his dimension. But the emptiness filled him again, as a painful thought that he had forced himself to forget, crossed his mind _'But this won't bring them back. __**Nothing**__ ever will. I'll _still_ be alone...'_

He shook his head quickly, ignoring the thought, it made him weak. Like how he used to be, how Wally West used to be...but no longer. Wally West was dead. And now, there is only Wallace, _Rapid_; an evil mastermind. He didn't need memories of a weak boy. He was a different man, and nothing could bring him more satisfaction than getting to re-murder the man who had destroyed that boy. Because if he _didn't_, another Wally would have to suffer; and _another_ Justice League would be destroyed.

But this time, he can stop it. And he will, even if he has to kill himself to make it happen, the Justice League will not die on his watch again. They just won't...

Thunder cackles loudly in the air, Wallace grins wickedly again. It was time, for him to find himself a _secret_ base, 'cause every villain had one, and so _he_ would as well. He needed some time, before he'd put his plan to work. Until then, he didn't mind waiting. And he didn't mind the rain that clung to his black hair.

'Black hair huh?' he thinks bitterly, as he recalls vivid red hair, and scowls as he remembers another memory, _soft elegant hands ruffling his hair, while uttering_ _"Red hair. It suits you." _And ignores the almost instant image of Diana screaming, blood flowing down her wrists, the red contrasting horribly against her fair skin, her tears, and then he remembers a deafening silence.

"_Wally? Are you here?" a soft and friendly voice inquires. He remembers smiling back, and uttering "Hmm, yeah. I'm here Hal". "Well then, what are you doing out here __**all **__alone?" the brown-haired man asks, a suggestion in his tone that makes him smile brightly, and flush, before he replies, "Watching the skies~" and pauses, his eyes twinkling with happiness._

"_Do you know, the stars look the __**most**__ beautiful at dusk?" and continues, tone almost wistful. Hal laughs softly, before his strong arms wrap around his, and he whispers "I think you're more beautiful than the stars Wally. But I __have to __admit, they **are** looking quite pretty tonight" before leaning in to steal a kiss. He kisses Hal back, his heat racing, feeling so safe, and __**loved**__, but everything still fades back to black. _ And he clenches his fist, ignoring the pain in his heart, and the stinging tears that threaten to fall.

He punches the wall hard, ignores the pain, and wishes for once, he could actually bleed on the outside.

He shakes his head again, this time faster; messing up the black strands of his hair, grits his teeth, and speeds away into the night. Memories _didn't_ belong in his world, not anymore, not after what had happened. There was only blood, and _death_. No more _Wally_, _no more_ Flash. And _no more_ Hal Jordan...

Just Rapid, and _only_ Rapid. As **everything** blurs into black, his legs move faster than the speed of sound, he enjoys the silence _this_ time.

The rain still falls down, sounding even louder than before, while lightning flashes against the dark sky.

**End of Chapter 1.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I just wanted to mention this Evil Flash doesn't go by the nickname Wally, but by his _full _name Wallace, and that he doesn't use the surname 'West'. He also has re-named himself into Rapid, not Flash. Chapters including Wallace, will show his memories and emotions, and show small glimpses of why he turned evil, or became a bad guy. Evil Flash was once in a relationship with Hal Jordan of his dimension, because I thought it'd fit Wallace's character to be with Hal, as I don't expect every Wally West in this story to pair up with Batman. Just an important note: In Evil Flash's/Wallace's dimension, Hal Jordan is still an active Green Lantern.

Read, Review, & Enjoy! Take Care~

But just so you guys know, Chapter 2 _might_ take a while longer than Chapter 1 did, as I still have many other stories to update, but don't worry when I'm done with those, I'll try to finish chapter 2 as soon as possible. I'll give you a short preview of chapter 2 though.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 2 'Flashbacks, Blood, & Dead Lovers:**

"_Why are you doing this?" he asks glancing at the black-haired Wally, not his Wally, and definitely not this world's Wally. But still Wally, with the same beautiful emerald green eyes, straight nose, and upturned pink lips. The only difference was the black hair, and even the crooked grin spoke Wally. He braced himself, and turned off all his emotions._

_His love for Wally could be used as a weakness by this one, despite the difference between them. He notices the tiny red roots, and holds back a sad smile. What could make any Wally deny himself? Even the suit was different, the golden lightning bolt was white, and the white circle was black. _

_And Bruce knew that this Wally had defied all odds to become a villain. He feels sorry for the bo-no, he feels sorry for the man in front of him. The man who was not Wally, but resembled him __**too**__ much. The man, whose eyes held _so_ much sadness, and so much __**anger**__ behind the crimson mask._

_He wondered, if it ever came to killing __**this**__ Wally, would he be able to do it? And was almost scared that the answer would be no. _

_He couldn't even hurt the other Wally, how could he hurt this one? And inwardly sighed, he almost wishes he hadn't been in love with __**his **__Wally, and grimaces as his gut clenches painfully. He blinks, and remembers a sweet smile and even sweeter words as they uttered "I love you Bruce~" and hated himself even more. Because he had let Wally die, he had let Luthor kill him, and now, __**his**__ Wally was gone..._

**End Preview.**


End file.
